


[Podfic] The Right Way to an O

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, First Time, Library Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is given that troll of a Slytherin to tutor: Marcus Flint. He makes sure Marcus gets his O.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Right Way to an O

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Right Way to an O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708134) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 



> Trys, it's all your fault that I love Marcus. Not to mention, I never once thought about shipping Percy with anyone. You're awesome - *hugs*
> 
> Recorded for HP_Podfic_Fest 2013

Cover Art provided by teas_me.

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/TheRightWayAoAnO.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 5.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:44
  * [Podbook](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/TheRightWayAoAnO.m4b.zip) | **Size:** 5.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:44

  
---|---


End file.
